Escape
by la periodista
Summary: Link and Zelda learn that she has been bethrothed to a prince. To preserve their relationship, the lovers must leave the castle. Meanwhile, the king will do anything to make sure Zelda marries the prince... Chapter three added!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to my next Legend of Zelda story! I got the idea today and decided to go for it, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Legend of Zelda_ series, in whole or in part.**

* * *

As the cock crew with the dawn, Princess Zelda awoke and stretched. 

"My love, wake up," she whispered, nudging the body curled up next to her.

"Do I have to?" a male voice mumbled, tightening his arms around Zelda's dainty waist.

"Yes, today's the day of the big announcement, and I need to get ready. You know how my father is when I'm late," she insisted, referring to King Harkinian's temper.

The man occupying her bed, Link, pulled the sheets over his head. When Zelda attempted to pull them away, Link grabbed her, leaned her back, and began to kiss her.

Zelda giggled as his lips touched her skin and playfully pushed him away. She managed to slip from his arms and got out of the bed, and he quickly followed. He cornered her, but she had grabbed a pillow and promptly whacked him with it, sending feathers flying everywhere and distracting him just enough for her to make her escape.

Link finally caught up to his love and wrapped his arms tightly around her, making sure she wouldn't be able to get away again. He scooped her up, walked to the bed, and laid her on it, refusing to let her get back up. Not that she wanted to.

* * *

"I love you," Link whispered awhile later, giving Zelda a good-bye kiss. "I'll see you soon."

"I love you, too."

Although she was always sad to see him go, Zelda forced a smile as she watched her lover stealthily scale the wall from her second-story window at North Castle to the grass below, taking care to dodge the rosebushes. After making sure it was clear, he furtively stole away to the soldiers' barracks, where he and the royal family's other protectors lived. He turned to wave to her before disappearing inside.

Link tried to be as quiet as possible, but his best friend, Quinlan, caught him sneaking into his bed.

"Another long night with Her Highness, eh, Link?" he whispered.

Link simply grinned at him and quickly crawled under the covers to take a short nap. The soldiers were supposed to arise with the dawn, but the commanders gave them an hour afterwards before making the rounds, meaning Link had about ten minutes to sleep. Because of the constant threat to Zelda's safety, he had gotten into the habit of sleeping in his everyday uniform. Of course it had benefits- it made it a lot easier to get ready in the morning, and Zelda would often tell him that she loved how he looked in it.

Once the commanders came around, Link hurried out of bed, quite alert despite hardly sleeping all night. After roll call, the soldiers went into formation and marched to the castle, where they were to have breakfast with King Harkinian and Princess Zelda.

As her bodyguard, Link sat to Zelda's right, while her father sat to her left. As they ate, Link and Zelda flashed each other looks, the memories of last night still fresh in their minds. They had been so busy preparing for the Spring Festival that they had hardly had any time with each other, which had made the night all the more special.

After breakfast, the soldiers were dismissed to the barracks to ready themselves for the festival. Zelda and Link again had to temporarily part ways, but they dare not do so as they did earlier. Link simply bowed to her and her father before he and the other soldiers departed.

Zelda curtsied to her father in farewell before returning to her room. Her close friend and nursemaid, Impa, helped her ready for the day's events, which would commence at noon and last long after sunset. Which Zelda knew meant spending long hours in the relentless Hylian sun, in a heavy dress, layers of petticoats, and tiny, uncomfortable shoes.

As Impa pinned up Zelda's hair, she noticed a small bruise on the young royal's neck, one that had been hidden by the long brunette locks earlier.

"Princess, what is this?" she said, pointing it out in the vanity mirror in front of which Zelda sat.

"Oh, nothing," Zelda answered, her hand instinctively flying to her neck to cover the mark as her faced turned crimson.

"It's from Link, isn't it?"

Zelda gulped, knowing she was caught. "How do you know?"

"Dearest Princess, it is obvious to myself and many others that you and Link have a special relationship. Although I'm not quite sure I realized how special it was until just now. Many of the servants have reported seeing him sneaking about outside your window at all hours of the night, and early in the morning. How often does he stay with you?"

"Umm, well..." Zelda stuttered.

"Well, forget I asked. And I will not say a word of this to your father, but you cannot possibly keep this up much longer. You will be of age soon and soon must find a husband, someone of noble birth. Do not let your judgment be clouded by this."

"But I love him."

"Even so, Your Highness, you know your duties. Now, come along, we must get to the courtyard."

* * *

Zelda fanned her face as the scorching afternoon sun beat down on the festival's participants. She watched as her father arose from his seat to make his big announcement.

"Welcome, one and all, to Hyrule's annual Spring Festival. I am pleased to make two announcements."

_Two?_ Zelda thought. _I thought he was only going to make one, something about Link._

Zelda turned her thoughts back to her father as he continued. "First of all, I am proud to announce that my daughter's longtime bodyguard, Link of Calatia, has come of age this past winter. As a result, he shall be knighted on the last day of the festival. Please, Link, come up here."

The crowd applauded wildly as Link arose from his place next to Zelda and took a spot next to the king after shaking his hand. He blushed as he profusely thanked King Harkinian for his kindness, then returned to his seat at the insistence of the king.

"And now that that has been said, I am even prouder to make the next announcement. I hereby present Prince Carden of Calatia."

A tall, slender young man with blonde hair and blue eyes that had been seated on the other side of King Harkinian arose and greeted the crowd. They applauded until the king motioned for them to be silent. Once all was again quiet, the king turned to Zelda and smiled at her, then looked back at the crowd before proceeding. Zelda wondered what the point was of her father introducing the prince. She quickly came to wish she had never known the reason.

The king's smile broadened as he began to speak again. "I am pleased to announce that my daughter will soon be sixteen. Upon the arrival of Summer Solstice, my daughter will be married. Zelda, my dear, meet your future husband," he proclaimed, motioning towards Prince Carden.

_Husband? Him? _Zelda thought, just before fainting from the heat.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and welcome to chapter two! When I started thinking about this chapter, I had some general ideas about it, but as I went along I decided on the direction that I want to take with it, which you will see towards the end. At first it was just going to be Zelda trying to escape being caught in an arranged marriage, but now it's a much more serious matter, which is why I changed the story's summary. And because of the direction I chose, I may need to eventually up the rating to M as well.**

**But enough about that. On with the story!**

**Thank you to my reviewers- Ericketiting, inuchick22, Sakurelle (one of my most faithful, thanks so much!), and IcyFlames15.**

* * *

Zelda awoke in her bed to find four very concerned people surrounding her- Impa, Link, King Harkinian, and Prince Carden. They breathed a collective sigh of relief upon seeing that she seemed to have suffered no ill effects from her fainting spell.

"What happened?" she mumbled.

"You fainted from the heat," Impa answered. "It appears that you were dehydrated."

"Do you remember feeling ill?" the king asked.

_Only after you told me I was promised to a stranger_, Zelda thought. "I was feeling a little warm, but other than that, no."

"How do you feel now?" Link questioned.

"I feel alright, just thirsty."

Impa dismissed the three men so that she could finish tending to the princess. Link, the last to exit the room, stopped at the door and turned around, giving a longing look to Zelda which both she and Impa easily observed.

"Impa, can I ask you a question?" the princess said, her heart aching for Link.

"Of course," the kindly woman answered, handing Zelda a goblet of water.

Zelda sipped at the water as she thought about how to phrase her inquiry. "Do you think I should marry Prince Carden?"

"That decision is between your father and his. It is not mine to make."

"But if you had the choice..."

"Well, in all fairness, neither of us really know him well enough to make judgment. But he sure seems a strange case from what I have noticed so far, I must say."

"How come?"

"Well, when you fainted earlier, he simply stood there awkwardly as I tended to you, while your father and Link calmed the crowd. Perhaps he was frightened, but your father had to command him to help carry you back to the castle."

Zelda sighed and leaned back against the pillows. "How could my father betroth me to that... that boy? Why can I not choose whom I wish to marry?"

"It is the royal tradition, Princess. It happened to your mother, your grandmothers, and most likely every generation previous to them. We both know how the king feels about tradition."

"Yes, but you also know how I feel about tradition. Particularly in this case, as I have already found someone perfectly suitable to rule with me when the time comes."

"And who might that be?" Impa asked, already knowing the answer.

"Link."

"But Princess, he is not of noble birth."

"That is just a small detail."

"No, I'm afraid not. It is quite significant, enough to prevent him from marrying into the family."

"But why can't I marry for love, just like a normal young woman?"

"Because, you are not a 'normal young woman,'" Impa reminded Zelda, half-smiling.

"Well, I care not. I love Link, he loves me, and that is what matters. Besides, when my father knows the real reason for my fainting spell, he will have no choice but to recognize Link as my future husband."

Impa sighed, knowing that the king's temper and Zelda's stubbornness did not mix well. _I hope so, for the sake of you and the future of this kingdom, _she thought, helping Zelda out of the bed and into appropriate clothes for going to visit the king.

* * *

The king angrily slammed his fist on the table. "I will not have my daughter marrying a commoner!" he bellowed, his face burning with rage. 

"But Father, Link will soon be a knight! Please, Father, I love him, and he loves me!"

"Love, love, love! All this ludicrous talk of love. Let me tell you something, young lady. Love between royalty and peasants simply cannot exist. That is why the fathers of our kingdom decreed that royalty can only marry royalty, to prevent commoners from getting their greedy hands on what rightfully belongs to us!"

"How dare you speak of Link like that! You who named him as my protector, and announced just mere hours ago that he is to be knighted!"

Zelda watched in horror as her father arose from the table and made his way towards her. "Don't you dare talk to me in that manner! I know what is best for you! You are never to question my judgment again!" he yelled, raising a hand to slap her for her insolence. She cowered back, instinctively raising her arms to shield her face.

Seeing his daughter tremble in fear caused the king to put his hand down. "Please, my daughter, do not fear me. I am only looking out for what I know is best for you."

"No, you are looking out for what is best for you!" Zelda retorted, hot tears stinging her eyes.

"Listen, I want you to be happy, but I have an entire kingdom to think about," he said in a softer voice, sitting back at the table. "We need this marriage to ally ourselves with Calatia and guarantee further protection from Ganon and his minions."

"But Link destroyed Ganon, remember? And why Calatia, of all places? Link says that-"

"Enough of this foolish talk about Link!" the king growled, his anger returning. "I command you, speak no more of him in this way! From now on he is to be only a knight to you. Once he is knighted, I will be assigning you a new protector. Go now to your fiancé. Get to know him, for you will be married to him in three months. The sooner you come to know him, the sooner you will forget about that silly 'love' that you claim to share with Link."

"You're wrong, Father! I can never forget what I share with Link, for the love we share is genuine! He already has something of mine that no one else will ever have, not even that awful prince! And I am going to marry Link whether I have your blessings or not!" Zelda screamed at the top of her lungs, moving towards the door

"Do you mean to say that you have lost your purity to a peasant?" the king shouted right back. "In that case, he is to be immediately dismissed from his position amongst the true protectors of our family and of the kingdom! You are never to have contact with him again!"

"You cannot stop me from being with him!" Zelda proclaimed. "You want to know the real reason that I fainted earlier, besides the heat? Because I'm carrying his child!" With that, Zelda turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

* * *

As she ran to her room, Zelda happened upon Quinlan, who was patrolling the halls.

"Oh, I'm so glad I found you. Please, you must fetch Link for me. Tell him to come to my room immediately, through the usual way. I must speak to him right away."

"Yes, Your Highness!" Quinlan answered, bowing to her before hurrying off to find Link.

* * *

Link was sitting on his bed, thinking about losing Zelda to a stranger, when Quinlan burst into the room, breathless. "The princess wants to see you right away. She says to come to her the usual way." 

"Thanks, Quinlan," Link said, jumping up from the bed and shaking his friend's hand before making his way outside. He stealthily went to the castle and scaled the wall up to Zelda's bedroom window.

"What is it my love?" he asked after he and Zelda shared a heated kiss.

"Please, stay with me tonight. My father knows, and I fear to be without you."

"It was risky enough before you were engaged. If I were to be caught with you now, I could go to the gallows for it."

"Please, Link, don't deny me," Zelda implored him with her sapphire eyes, making him go weak in the knees.

* * *

King Harkinian called to order the commanding officers to give them very specific instructions. 

"Search everywhere for Link. When you find him, arrest him and bring him back here immediately for his trial."

"But, sir," one of the commanders objected. "What are his charges?"

"High treason."

The commanders murmured in surprise. "What did he do?" one of them asked.

"He engaged in forced relations with my daughter."

Down the hall and up one floor, Link and Zelda spent what they worried would be their last night together, loving each other with the utmost passion.

* * *

**Please review! A big thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello hello! Long time, no see! I apologize for the long delay in updating this story, but I've been focusing on so many others, and I wasn't even sure whether I was going to delete this or not. Obviously, I went for the latter option. Thank you to my chapter two reviewers- Sakurelle, inuchick22, Ericketiting, DeadlyDragon12, Otakurec.37, ME, and Leigh.**

**Leigh- this story is based loosely on ALttP. In addition, if you want to read a complete Zelda story by me, please read An Unlikely Hero.**

**inuchick22- you will find out in this chapter whether Zelda was bluffing or not.**

**Ericketiting- I chuckled at the little dialogue you had in your review. :)**

**Other reviewers- thank you for your feedback.**

**Thank you so much for returning to this story despite a lack of updates for nearly a month. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the _Legend of Zelda_ series.**

* * *

Zelda started awake to a knocking at her bedroom door. "Princess, it's me," Impa hissed from the hallway. "I know you and Link are in there. I've come to tell you that your father has dispatched the soldiers to look for Link."

Zelda untangled herself from Link's body. Nudging him awake, she told him to get dressed. Pulling on a dressing gown, she flew to the door and opened it, to find Impa standing there with Quinlan. They greeted her quickly. Noticing that Link's breeches were on, she ushered the two inside, closing and locking the door behind them.

"Pardon the interruption, Your Highness," Quinlan said, "But I fear that if Link does not escape now, he will be hung for high treason. He must get out now. The soldiers have nearly torn the castle apart, searching for him. Now is the time for him to make his getaway, for they have moved to the grounds along the outskirts of the castle. He can go through the secret passages."

Link went to the wall and pressed on a spot, causing a panel to slide open. As he was about to step into the doorway, Zelda reached out and stopped him.

"Wait, I won't let you go without me," Zelda insisted.

"But Princess, you must stay. If you are caught with Link, then surely he will be in even more trouble," Impa spoke up.

"She's right," Link whispered, unable to look Zelda in the eyes. It was too painful. "I promise you, my love, I will be back for you." Link entered the secret passage, blowing his lover a kiss and nodding a thank you at Impa and Quinlan. And then he was gone.

Zelda rushed the panel, only to have it slide shut. Impa saw her go for the button to open it and held her back. Zelda struggled against Impa, but the elderly woman was quite strong.

At last Zelda gave up, so Impa let her go. Zelda slid onto the floor and burst out crying. Her lover and protector was gone. They had done such a wonderful job of keeping their torrid affair hidden. But her stupid mistake in the heat of an argument had not only cost them their relationship, but may cost him his life as well. Now the father of her child had to go into hiding, and she had no idea when she would see him again.

So many questions ran through Zelda's mind as she poured her heart out through her tears. What if she never saw Link again? What if she had to raise the child on her own? What if her father made her give up the baby?

As she dried her tears, a look of resolve crossed her face, prompting Impa and Quinlan to look at each other, concerned. They knew the princess was trying to determine a way out, whether it meant finding a loophole to prevent her from marrying Carden, or a way of escaping the castle to be with Link. Whatever it was, both knew that they wouldn't let her go off on her own.

As Zelda looked at them, she knew this, too. They had already helped Link escape, and they would help her as well. They would be in it for the long haul. Impa and Quinlan were two of the king's closest friends and most loyal subjects, but both were closer to Zelda and Link. Neither of them wanted to see Zelda marry some stranger. Nor did they want to see her try to find Link on her own.

As if in need of confirmation, Zelda stood up and brushed the wrinkles out of her dress, then dabbed at her face with a handkerchief. "Impa, Quinlan, you are two of my dearest friends. Please promise me that you will help me to find Link. I know I ask a lot, as your lives can be in jeopardy if my father finds out. But I cannot go out on my own. Not in my condition."

Zelda saw them exchanging glances and realized she'd best explain everything. "As you both are aware, Link and I have been carrying on for some time. Well, Impa, you already know this, as you are the one that performed the examination. But Quinlan, I'll tell you, too, as I know you are Link's best friend. I am with child."

Quinlan gulped. This certainly complicated things! Link had often spoke of his relationship with Zelda, and he knew the two were very intimate on a frequent basis. But a baby?

Zelda wiped her eyes again and continued. "I was going to tell Link, but I never had a chance. I knew tonight may very well be our last night together, and I didn't want to tell him about the baby and end up making him feel even worse about having to leave me."

Quinlan often saw the princess as a bit impulsive, but that certainly made sense. He had to give her credit for not rushing to Link and spilling the beans, only to make things more complicated for the young warrior. And this made him want to to help the young couple all the more. He wasn't going to let the king's pride get in the way of the love of two people and the child they created as a result of that love.

Quinlan had once had a family. Not many people knew, but there was a time when he too had to leave his family, like Link, except to fight in a devastating war. He managed to survive, only to return to his village to find it burnt to the ground and the remaining villagers slaughtered like animals. Including his wife and their young son.

Quinlan shook off the painful memories as he and Impa helped a still-shaky Zelda to her bed. She sat down, and they sat with her, one on each side. They spoke in low voices, working out a plan. Once they came to a mutual decision, the three shook on it, and then Impa and Quinlan left to put the first phase in action.

The first part of the plan was to approach the king and inform him that they had seen Link sneaking out of the castle, in hopes he would dispatch the soldiers in the wrong direction, giving the young warrior time to escape. They also hoped to calm the king, so that he would realize that there was no need to hang Link when the kingdom's residents could instead be convinced that after a quick wedding, Zelda and Carden had already conceived a child. Eventually, Impa, Quinlan, and Zelda would try to find a way to reunite Zelda and her lover.

Impa and Quinlan went to King Harkinian's quarters, knowing he would most likely be up already, if he'd even slept at all. They knocked at the doors, entering upon the king's command.

His haggard appearance surprised both of them. He had been pacing back and forth nervously in his room, his face red and his gray hair, usually combed neatly into place, hanging down in his eyes. He brushed the hair out of his face and motioned for them to sit at a small table. They displayed their respect, then took their seats.

"Your Highness, pardon the visit, but we have very serious matters to discuss with you," Impa spoke up.

"Does this have to do with that criminal Link?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Quinlan answered. "We came to inform you that he has escaped the castle. He appears headed in the direction of Kakariko," he explained, referring to the nearest village.

"I will alert the soldiers immediately. How is my daughter?"

"That's what we came to discuss," Impa said. "You see, the princess is quite regretful of her relationship with Link. When she caught wind of your order to arrest him, she came to her senses. She says she will marry Prince Carden immediately, and claim the baby as his. Any indication of her relationship with Link will therefore be completely obliterated."

"Ah, I knew she would smarten up," the king commented, a satisfied smile crossing his face. "I will arrange the wedding for today, so that the two might be married as soon as possible in case Link attempts to interfere. I will also make sure that the gallows are prepared to welcome him upon his return."

"But Your Majesty, is that really the best solution?" Quinlan inquired. "Perhaps Link does not need to die. After all, he has protected the princess and the kingdom on many occasions."

"Then what do you suggest for that traitor, young man?"

"Send him away. Tell everyone that you dispatched him to investigate conspiracies against the kingdom, and make sure he ends up far from here. Then all can move on with their lives, and he will never even be able to see his child."

"You mean Prince Carden's," the king grinned, rubbing his beard to indicate he was pleased with the suggestion. "That is a brilliant idea. I can use Link's skill as a warrior to still protect Hyrule, while ensuring that he gets nowhere near my daughter and her husband. Then Zelda will have no choice but to forget him and anything they ever had together. Now, if you two will excuse me, I have a wedding to arrange."

Impa and Quinlan bid a respectful good-bye to the king. Once back in the corridor, they smiled at each other. The first part of their plan had worked. Knowing Link, he had found a secluded place in the forest, nowhere near town, and entirely too dangerous for many of the soldiers to even dare seek him out there. With the soldiers searching the wrong place and the king and other castle residents distracted, they would escape with Zelda as soon as they made a few arrangements.

* * *

**Please review! Many thanks!**


End file.
